percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LittleLoric
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LittleLoric page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Welcome LittleLoric! Hmmm.... I wonder who this could be? JK! Yep, I know you! Who else would be LittleLoric besides you? Anyways, welcome to the wiki even though I know you've been looking at all of this stuff! I was wondering when you were going to join and make a user name and all that! Daughter of Poseidon118 20:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, feel free to ask me how to do stuff on here. I know I've only been on here less than a month, but I've figured out how to work most of it! It's pretty easy to figure it all out by yourself though! Daughter of Poseidon118 20:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Yeah, I know it's you! Whoops... forgot to sign it! I am the daughter of Poseidon. Isn't that awesome?! 01:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Just click create a page! The rest is pretty self explainatory, but if you are confused about something just ask on here, TWIG, or at school! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Do you want the link to create pictures for your characters, or in your case right now character? I can even tell you it at school tomorrow if you want! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 02:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's the link to that one website! http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/index.php I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 19:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I have it planned already but haven't started need to talk to you, go on chatango! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 01:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well...I can't tell you here because I would basically tell the whole stort so just go on chatango or wikia chat when you can -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm almost done with the chapter for TCotM! I kind of made your character be in a city (No specific one right now, I'm leaving that up to you). So, I was thinking that like when Kelsey gets there, your character already has the tiara, so Kelsey can identify her as one of the demigods that also is finding the clues. How does that sound? Then, you can have your chapter be about finding the tiara, and then Kelsey can come in at the endish and then they can go to where the rest of them are. Sound good? 19:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot that I'm not logged in at the moment and that I can't log in because I can't remember my password! Oh well, I think you know who the last message was from! ~DoP~ It is your turn fo TCotM! Have fun! ~DoP~ (No I still don't know my password!) Hey LL! I already said this on TWIG 'cause I know you'll probably see it there first, but ex finally finished his TCotM chapter and Dark won't take long to do his chapter. So, it will get to us soon! Yay! And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 16:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Woah! You're on the wiki! I keep meaning to ask you this, but are you ever going to finish your story? And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 02:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Didn't you say that you had it on some other website or FF.net or something? Or was that a different story? (lol, I'm sitting right in front of you and I'm asking you on your talk page) And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 14:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, then put whatever you have of it on here! And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 17:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey I heard you were a fan of Young Justice, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join The Olympian League...its based on The Justice League and of course, there's a Young Olympian League...so you in? - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 10:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) LL, you should really join the collab mentioned above. It's based off of YJ!!! :D So, join it! You know you want to! And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 02:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes u can join! Just tell me which character u using and since you're n Young Olympian League it has to be a character between 13-20 years ;D - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 02:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Um... I don't think you were supposed to put the rank. Ex figures that out by reading the description. Did you not see what I told you on Twig? And I'll disappear... like the cheshire cat... 18:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Which character are you going to use for The Olympian League - Hey LL, I was wondering if you were still active here and if you were I wanted to know if you still in for The Olympian League collab cause I created the story page for the team you're in, click here. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC)